Sacré Jack !
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: Jack ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était là, dans ses bras. Il s’était demandé s’il n’avait pas rêvé. Et puis non, elle était bien là. Il avait attendu longtemps ce moment. Il repensa à cette nuit dans les bras de...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur (ou Autatrice, comme vous voulez...) : Miss Sheppard

Genre : Romance Sam/Jack

Saison : On va dire, Saison 8, sauf qu'il n'y a pas Pete (Youpi !  ), et que Jack n'est pas congelé !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'imagination et la méga dose de romantisme ! ;)

Note de Moua : Merci aux ptits courageux qui liront jusqu'à la fin ! ;)

Note de Moua n°2 : Vous avez le droit de reviewer, c'est gratuit :D

Note de Moua n°3 : Merci de me demander si (au plus grand des hasards) vous vouliez mettre cette fic sur votre site perso.

Note de Moua n°4 : Non Romantiques, s'abstenir ! 

Note de Moua n°5 : Ok, je me tais :D

**Sacré Jack . . .**

Jack ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était là, dans ses bras. Il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Et puis non, elle était bien là. Il avait attendu longtemps ce moment. Il repensa à cette nuit dans les bras de Sam. Mais il regrettait déjà. Non, il ne regrettait pas la douceur de ses caresses ou de ses baisers. Il regrettait le fait, qu'au matin, tout est toujours différent… Il regrettait le fait que cet instant unique qu'il avait partagé avec elle, serait le premier, et le dernier. Ils n'avaient pas pensé aux conséquences. Peut être était-ce le vin qui les avait enfin menés à ce qu'ils attendaient tous les deux depuis au moins six ans, mais sans jamais l'avoir avoué…

Tout avait commencé lundi dernier. Sam était arrivée en retard au briefing ce jour là. La veille, une tempête avait frappé Colorado Springs. Jack s'inquiéta quand il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé avant Carter, la Carter qui n'arrivait jamais en retard, et plutôt même avec une heure d'avance… C'est Daniel qui lui avait dit que le major n'était pas là. Pour une raison inexpliquée, il demanda directement à Jack, comme si…

-Jack ? Dites, vous avez vu Sam ?

-Je viens juste d'arriver mais elle doit être dans son labo, avec son petit réacteur !

-Non, jveux dire, vous l'avez vu…avant ce matin, hier soir ? Enfin, après le débriefing ?

Jack esquissa le même sourcil intrigué que Teal'c…

-C'est quoi ces insinuations Daniel ?

-Oh, non non… Je pensais pas du tout que vous aviez peut être passé la soirée avec elle… Non, sérieusement, elle n'est pas encore arrivée alors que le briefing commence dans à peine… maintenant !

Dit-il en regardant sa montre…

Les quatre hommes s'installèrent autour de la table.

-Le major Carter n'est pas là ? demanda Hammond

Étrangement, son regard se dirigea vers Jack, et Teal'c sourit, pour la 7ème fois depuis qu'il a rejoint l'équipe… 

- Apparemment non… répondit Jack ; il se tourna vers Teal'c, en disant tout bas « Pourquoi vous me regardez ! »… O'Neill fait l'innocent, mais pour une fois, il l'était…

Carter arriva enfin, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard…

-Désolée mon général…

-Un problème Major ?

-A part le fait qu'un arbre soit tombé sur ma voiture, et qu'il y a de l'eau dans toute ma maison, on peut dire que tout va bien…

Au fur et à mesure du temps, l'équipe avait gagné l'ironie de Jack… Aujourd'hui, SG-1 allait rendre une visite de courtoisie sur une planète Tok'ra… « Enfin, à vrai dire, sur une planète neutre, parce que les Tok'ra sont méfiants, même avec les meilleurs d'entre nous… Ils ont une nouvelle technologie à présenter à nous, humbles terriens… Sans rien en échange ! Quoi, les Tok'ra vont nous offrir une technologie ! Si c'est encore un coup tordu comme celui des bracelets, je … » La phrase de Jack a été coupée en traversant le vortex. Il avait presque raison ; c'était une technologie nouvelle, pas forcément fiable, et il fallait des cobayes ! D'après Daniel, c'était l'expérience unique de pouvoir acquérir des connaissances en un clin d'œil ! Ce que les Tok'ra proposaient, c'était un dérivé des « petits machins qu'on vous colle sur la tempe, et qui vous ramènent des souvenirs sans crier gare »… Même Selmac n'avait pas réellement confiance en cette nouvelle technologie… Jack a tout simplement refusé ! Hammond avait été clair : « Si ça peut mettre encore en danger l'une de vos vies, je refuse que l'accord soit signé » . Anise était asses déçue…mais, on va quand même pas prendre sa défense, malgré qu'elle soit…jolie ! Après un bref débriefing, SG-1 avait quartier libre… En fait, Hammond leurs a laissé des vacances. Espérons qu'elles ne seront pas interrompues… Et comme dit Jack : « Si Thor a besoin de moi, qu'il m'envoie un rayon, et pour la Tok'ra, n'y pensez même pas ! »

O'Neill se rendit aux vestiaires, et son Major avait juste terminé de se changer. Il pensa « Tant mieux », puis « Dommage ! ».

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une tempête à Colorado Springs ?

- Oui, elle a touché d'autres villes aussi, mais…

- Vous étiez où pendant cette tempête ! Enfin, jveux dire, vous n'avez rien !

- Non, j'étais chez un ami, dans un petit coin perdu qui n'a pas été touché… Merci… Mais, à mon retour, c'était catastrophique… Ma maison est totalement inondée… Ma voiture est sous un arbre…

- Oh…Je suis désolée…

-C'est pour ça mon retard ce matin… Obligée de prendre un taxi…Je vais loger chez des amis en attendant toutes les réparations…Malgré que ça m'embête de les déranger…

Elle marqua un temps… « A vrai dire ils sont insupportables ! »

Jack sourit… Il adorait quand elle faisait ça… Parler sérieusement, et puis, se faire rattraper par sa franchise…

- C'est vrai, quoi ! Je vous jure ! Ils sont « amoureux », ça en devient écœurant… Bien, mon Colonel, je vais arrêter avec mes histoires ! Bonne soirée…

-Euh…Carter ?

-Oui ?

-Euh… Vous savez, le Minnesota n'a pas été touché par cette tempête… Enfin, jveux dire, si vos amis sont plus insupportables que moi, je peux vous héberger, en toute honnêteté bien sur…

Sam sourit… Elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à l'inviter…

-Et bien, c'est à dire que… Vous savez, j'ai un chien, et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

- Très bien Carter ! Fuyez rejoindre vos amis ! »

Il souriait. Il n'était pas vexé… Si, un peu… Bon, ok, son ego en avait pris un sacré coup ! Pour une fois qu'il faisait le premier pas, il se prenait une veste…

Sam fit quelques pas dans le couloir… « Sam, ne soit pas stupide, pour une fois ! Puis, c'est pas comme s'il t'avait invité à pêcher ! »

- Mon Colonel ?

- Tiens, toujours là ?

- J'ai réfléchi, et …

- Ouaou, vous êtes une rapide ! ... Pardon, je disais juste que vous avez pris 4secondes 28 pour réfléchir…

Elle se dit « Prend ça, t'avait qu'à dire oui dès le premier coup… »

- Si votre proposition est toujours bonne …

- Je change rarement d'avis en 4minutes 28… Et bien, Carter, si vous me laissez le temps de me changer…

Elle dit oui. Elle dit oui mais ne bougea pas. Elle ne sortit pas des vestiaires. Elle me fixait discrètement en souriant…

- Euh, Carter ?

- Oui, pardon mon colonel…

Elle sortit…


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel sortait de son bureau, et s'apprêtait à aller au labo, lorsqu'il vit Jack et Sam attendre l'ascenseur… «Sacré Jack » se dit-il. Il cachait bien son jeu le Jack. Ça le faisait rire. Jack draguant discrètement Carter… Enfin, quand on dit « discrètement », c'est pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Jack… Après réflexion, il n'y a que Sam qui n'y voit que du feu, ou plutôt, elle se dit qu'elle se fait des idées …

Arrivés à la jolie et grande maison de Jack, Sam était époustouflée… Il avait une très grande maison pour lui tout seul… L'idée qu'il devait se sentir terriblement seul traversa l'esprit de Sam…

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites : Pourquoi a-t-il une si grande maison, pour lui tout seul, et à des kilomètres de son boulot ?

Sam était gênée…

- Charly adorait cette maison… Ma femme… Sarah, mon ex-femme, a préféré quitter cette maison, elle avait trop de mauvais souvenirs…

Sam était gênée, et aussi triste pour lui…

- Mon Colonel, je…

- Laissez tomber le « Mon Colonel » Carter ! Sam, entrez…

Sam s'en voulait…

- Mais, vous savez, j'ai un appartement au Colorado, je reviens ici seulement pour les vacances…

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, mon co… Jack…

Jack souriait…

- Ne faites pas attention au bazar, à la poussière,

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Jack, ça ne peut pas être pire que chez moi !

- Quoi ? L'appartement de la grande scientifique Sam Carter est en foutoir ! Vous cassez tout mon mythe !

Il avait ce don de la faire rire avec des idioties… Elle adorait ça. En fait, elle adorait tout chez Jack… Ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux gris qui lui donnent tout on charme, son humour, son romantisme bien caché, la tristesse et la solitude qu'il y a en lui, derrière le masque du « Colonel »… Même le tatouage que Jack avait sur l'épaule, fait avant la guerre du golfe, Sam trouvait ça sexy… 

- Alors, la chambre d'ami : celle ci…

- Waouw…

- Vous pouvez y faire entrer le chien, ça ne me dérange pas…

Le chien de Sam sentait la porte d'une autre chambre, avec le petit écriteau 'Charly'…

- Vortex, vient ici !

- C'est pas grave Sam…

Jack ouvrit la chambre, et prit une grande respiration… Il enleva l'écriteau, le posa sur le lit, et ferma la chambre à clé…

- Vous l'avez appelé « Vortex » !

- Euh, oui… Mes voisins pensent que je vis dans les films de sciences fictions…

Sam et Jack avaient passé toute cette semaine ensemble… Quelques incidents étaient arrivés, mais, rien de grave… Vortex mangeant le donuts de Jack, ni plus ni moins, ou alors piétinant les BDs des Simpson qui traînaient par-là…

On était vendredi… Il devait être 19h30… Sam se préparait pour aller à une fête des anciens étudiants, pour revoir des gens qu'elle détestait, et qu'elle déteste toujours… Jack l'avait surprise, sortant de la salle de bains, vêtue d'une serviette… Jack sortait de sa chambre, un bouquin à la main, et elle était sortie de la salle de bains en même temps que lui… Elle était gênée, mais, Jack avait marqué un temps avant d'être gêné à son tour… Il avait pris le temps de regarder Sam… Et surtout ses jambes… Pardon mon colonel…

Elle était partie directement dans sa chambre… Il avait chuchoté : « Mon colonel… ». Ça lui avait remis les idées en place… Sam l'appelait mon colonel quand elle était gênée… Lorsqu'elle était dans sa chambre, la porte était restée entre ouverte… Jack avait aperçu sa taille fine, et ses sous-vêtements noirs… Il avait fini par baisser la tête, se disant que c'est incorrect…

Elle était descendue au salon, pour s'excuser, et montrer à Jack sa tenue…

- Ouaou… Carter, vous êtes… très jolie !

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû prendre cette robe, je vais me changer…

- Non, Carter : quand je dis « très jolie », en fait, je veux dire… splendide…

- C'est vrai ? ... Merci Jack !

Lui aussi l'appelait « Carter » lorsqu'il était gêné…

Il lui donna les clés du 4x4… Elle se dirigeait vers la porte, puis s'arrêta…

- Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux passer une soirée à s'ennuyer avec une bande d'imbéciles détestable, ou rester à la maison, à dîner avec un ami ?

- Pardon ?

Elle avait dit ça sans se retourner…

- Je crois que je ne vais pas y aller finalement…

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui…

Jack avait préparé le dîner… Sam avait gardé sa robe de soirée… Pour un des derniers soirs passés avec Jack… Ils s'étaient remémorés les missions… Ils s'étaient étonnés d'avoir pu passer une semaine tranquille, sans porte des étoiles, sans extra-terrestres qui avaient voulu nous envahir, sans les Asgards qui envoient un rayon pour Jack… C'était à croire que même les Goa'uld avaient pris des vacances… Ils avaient plaisanté… Puis, était venue la fin de la soirée…

- Jack, merci pour cette semaine …

- Merci à vous…

- Non, je veux dire, merci de m'avoir fait oublier cette tempête, les Goa'uld, et nos grades respectifs…

Jack souriait… avec un sourire ravageur, romantique, mélancolique, …


	3. Chapter 3

Ils avaient débarrassé la table… En apportant les assiettes à la cuisine, ils avaient eu comme un déclic, ou une prise de folie… Sam était devant l'évier… Jack était juste derrière elle, et lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre… Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux… Sam se croyait dans une série télé… Un peu comme quand Vaughn et Syd se fixent sans rien dire pendant la seconde saison d'alias… Elle pensa quand elle, derrière son écran, leur criait «mais embrasse là ! »… Alors, elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter… Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa Jack… Ce baiser ne se termina pas… Le vin les entraîna jusqu'au lit de Jack, et ils furent emportés par leur passion…

Sam se réveilla, regardant Jack, pensif… Elle ne fit que le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras, pour le sortir de ses pensées, pour lui dire qu'elle était réveillée, et pour lui dire de ne pas culpabiliser …

Jack était plongé dans ses pensées… Son père lui disait toujours : « Jonathan, tu réussiras avec les filles. Mais, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir : ne couche jamais avec la fille de ton patron ! ». Jack entendait encore le rire de son père à chaque fois qu'il prononçait cette phrase… Il l'avait entendu des milliers de fois… Mais, ce que mon père avait oublié de dire, c'est « Ne couche jamais avec ta subordonnée »…

- Jack ? dit Sam doucement…

Il sortit de ses pensées… Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sam…

- Je sais à quoi tu penses Jack…

- Sam… Je…

Sam se leva, et descendit à la cuisine…

« Pauvre idiot ! » Il se trouvait souvent stupide pour rien… Mais là, il le pensait vraiment… Tu vas louper la plus belle chance de ta vie… Il rejoint Sam… Mais, elle n'était pas en bas… Elle était face au fameux lac derrière la maison de Jack…

- Sam ?

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et sursauta…

- Viens, tu vas prendre froid…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Sam…

- Viens là…

Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire… Il la prit dans ses bras. Et, encore une fois, c'est elle qui fit le premier pas…

- Jack, il faut que tu saches que… que j'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, et que… - elle essuya une larme – Je suis prête à quitter l'armée pour pouvoir rester avec toi !

- Ne dis pas ça…

- J'ai pas envie qu'on se quitte… J'ai pas envie, que lundi, à la base, on redevienne ceux qui font semblant, alors que tout le monde voit clair dans leur jeu… J'ai pas envie de devoir m'inquiéter pour toi, alors que tu n'es que mon supérieur…

Elle ne pleurait plus, elle était en colère…

- J'en ai marre de jouer un rôle ! Pour moi, tu n'es pas le type d'un soir…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois que tu ne comptes pas à mes yeux ? Tu crois que ça m'enchante de te voir risquer ta vie avec moi, et que je ne puisse rien y faire !

- C'est pour ça que je vais quitter l'armée ! Pour toi ! Pour nous… Ça sera beaucoup plus simple comme ça…

- Non... Et si on… on faisait comme si de rien été… enfin, à la base… Face au général, à la hiérarchie…

Faire comme si de rien était... Cette idée ne plaisait pas trop à Sam au début, mais c'était la seule solution, et elle savait que les personnes en qui elle a confiance serait au courant, et qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque... Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait si ce jeu ne durerait longtemps, surtout avec Kinsey qui cherche la moindre erreur pour fermer le programme… Certains bien sur, se sont rendus compte dès le premier regard que Sam et Jack en été enfin arrivés là…

Le lundi suivant, dans les couloirs de la base …

Bonjour Jack !

Salut Daniel !

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Rien... Pourquoi cette question !

A cause de l'heure ponctuelle à laquelle vous arrivez…et aussi du sourire radieux que vous affichez…

Sam croisa leur chemin… Elle sourit avec un air complice … Daniel tourna la tête vers Jack…

Quoi, vous ?

Daniel ne croyait pas franchement que c'était possible... Après 7ans, ils se sont enfin décidés !

Hum ? fit Jack, innocemment...

Sacré Jack…

**. . . THE (HAPPY) END. . .**


End file.
